NBC
The National Broadcasting Company (NBC) is an American English-language commercial terrestrial television network that is a flagship property of NBCUniversal, a subsidiary of Comcast. The network is headquartered at 30 Rockefeller Plaza in New York City, with additional major offices near Los Angeles (at 10 Universal City Plaza), Chicago (at the NBC Tower) and Philadelphia (at the Comcast Technology Center). The network is one of the Big Three television networks. NBC is sometimes referred to as the "Peacock Network", in reference to its stylized peacock logo, introduced in 1956 to promote the company's innovations in early color broadcasting. It became the network's official emblem in 1979. Founded in 1926 by the Radio Corporation of America (RCA), NBC is the oldest major broadcast network in the United States. At that time the parent company of RCA was General Electric (GE). In 1932, GE was forced to sell RCA and NBC as a result of antitrust charges. In 1986, control of NBC passed back to General Electric (GE) through its $6.4 billion purchase of RCA. GE immediately began to liquidate RCA's various divisions, but retained NBC. Following the acquisition by GE, Bob Wright served as chief executive officer of NBC, remaining in that position until his retirement in 2007, when he was succeeded by Jeff Zucker. In 2003, French media company Vivendi merged its entertainment assets with GE, forming NBC Universal. Comcast purchased a controlling interest in the company in 2011, and acquired General Electric's remaining stake in 2013. Following the Comcast merger, Zucker left NBCUniversal and was replaced as CEO by Comcast executive Steve Burke. NBC has thirteen owned-and-operated stations and nearly 200 affiliates throughout the United States and its territories, some of which are also available in Canada and/or Mexico via pay-television providers or in border areas over-the-air; NBC also maintains brand licensing agreements for international channels in South Korea and Germany. Programming Movies *''It's a Wonderful Life'' (1946) *''Jurassic Park'' (1993) (premiered on May 7, 1995; the re-airing from June 5, 2015, includes an exclusive sneak peek of Jurassic World) *''Antz'' (1998) (premiered on December 16, 2001) *''Paint World'' (1999) (premiered on September 23, 2001) *''Mistress Masham's Repose'' (2000) (premiered on September 7, 2003) *''Shrek'' (2001) (premiered on February 15, 2004) *''Momo: The Conquest of Time'' (2001) (premiered on September 6, 2004) *''The Gabriel Garza Movie'' (2002) (premiered on September 19, 2004) *''Computeropolis'' (2004) (premiered on May 20, 2018; includes an exclusive sneak peek of Computeropolis: The Deep Web) *''The TeenV Movie'' (2005) (premiered on October 21, 2007) *''Computeropolis 2'' (2007) (premiered on June 5, 2010) *''Bee Movie'' (2007) (premiered on November 27, 2010) *''Cinnamon the Movie'' (2008) (premiered on November 14, 2010) *''The Pandemoniums Movie'' (2009) (premiered on November 26, 2013) *''How to Train Your Dragon'' (2010) (premiered on February 17, 2019; includes an exclusive sneak peek of How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World) *''Computeropolis 3'' (2010) (premiered on June 4, 2017) *''Despicable Me 2'' (2013) (premiered on June 19, 2016) *''Luna & Zak'' (2013) (premiered on June 26, 2016) *''Nepola's Odyssey'' (2014) (premiered on July 16, 2017) *''Furious 7'' (2015) (premiered on July 13, 2019; includes an exclusive sneak peek of Fast & Furious Presents: Hobbs & Shaw) *''Jurassic World'' (2015) (premiered on June 2, 2018) *''Minions'' (2015) (premiered on January 20, 2019) *''Paradoria'' (2015) (premiered on October 13, 2019; includes an exclusive sneak peek of Paradoria 2) *''The Secret Life of Pets'' (2016) (premiered on May 12, 2019; includes an exclusive sneak peek of The Secret Life of Pets 2) Televison specials *''The Little Drummer Boy'' (1968) *''Monsters vs. Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space'' (2009) *''Merry Madagascar'' (2009) *''Scared Shrekless'' (2010) *''Kung Fu Panda Holiday'' (2010) *''Computeropolis Xmas'' (2011) *''Nepola's Mythological Holiday'' (2013) *''How Murray Saved Christmas'' (2014) *''Paradoria Holiday'' (2016) *''Trolls Holiday'' (2017) Category:Channels Category:Comcast Category:NBCUniversal Category:NBC